Dreaming of You
by Gifted
Summary: AU Sandy/Maxwell. Pride and Prejudice. Sandy dreams herself in Elizabeth’s place. Now Maxwell is the seemingly stuck-up, pompous hamster. Sandy is the girl who can’t stand him. Or maybe not? Hiatus.


**Title**: Dreaming of You

**Author**: Gifted

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: AU Sandy/Maxwell. Pride and Prejudice. Sandy dreams herself in Elizabeth's place. Now Maxwell is the stuck, pompous hamster. Sandy is the girl who can't stand him….Or maybe not?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hamtaro. That belongs to Ritsuko Kawai and her respective partners. I also do not own the plot of Pride and Prejudice. That belongs to Jane Austen.

**Claimer**: I can claim only this story. I can't even claim the plot though I doubt there are many Hamtaro and Jane Austen combinations.

* * *

Preface

* * *

My dear readers,

You have no idea of satisfaction it brings me to be writing this story. For years I've been itching to write a Hamtaro fanfiction. The series was been my favorite anime for years since I was a 4th grader in elementary school (I am now a 10th grader in high school). It was what inspired me to join so it was only natural I wanted to write a Hamtaro story.

The problem was the plot though. Storylines have been evading me for years. I've seen almost every episode. I tried, but I couldn't think of a sufficient plot. All of them fell short of potential. I was getting a little desperate and was about to give up. Just last night, I tried to think of it again and considered my options.

Every possible credible plot seemed to be already written for the show itself. I couldn't think of anything new. Of course, there w as the option of falling back on Ham-Human stories, but I'm not that fond of them (no offence to those authors who write those). Besides, I love the hamsters very dearly and that's what I wanted them to be in this story. Then, I remembered the dream sequence episodes and came up with this storyline. I also loved Pride and Prejudice since 7th grade where I happened to pick up the book by chance. Also, Sandy and Maxwell seemed perfect for the roles of Darcy and Elizabeth; two seemingly opposite people who happen to fall in love.

Sure, it's a bit used and cliché, but Jane Austen's masterpiece since grips the hearts of all romantics still. I just hope I bring it justice. Obviously, it's my story so a few things may be different. And if you haven't read Pride and Prejudice, you don't have to have read it to understand the story. I only hope this story inspires you to read Austen's work.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

As Sandy sighed, she mentally ranted and raved about weather men. _Stupid, lying nasty beasts. They never get it right_. The weather report had said sunny skies and a small sprinkling of rain at night.

The Ham-Hams got together in the morning to decide whether if they should all stay home or if it really was safe from rain today. They didn't really use their common sense. Sandy felt like slapping herself. They could practically taste the rain in the air; foreboding clouds covered the sun and were a tint of gray. But the over-confident persona of the morning news's weather man and his pearly whites was too convincing. The idea of a picnic too inviting to resist.

So that's why in the middle of the main course, rain drops interrupted their buffet. And not just the soft sprinklings that the weather man promised, but they came down hard as if trying to drown them. Abandoning the picnicking supplies (it was difficult getting Oxnard away from the food), they retreated into the clubhouse. Thankfully, Boss, having the experience of a tough field hamster, had built the clubhouse far down into the earth so rain wouldn't evade and had small towels aplenty.

At first, Ham-Hams were determined to make sure the rain wouldn't ruin their day, hoping that the rain would pass eventually. They played inside games, talked, and joked. As the hours ticked by, the sense of fun begun to evaporate. They retired to their own personal favorite activities since all the group ones had already been done. But this didn't help either, Sandy herself kept glancing at the clock. It would soon be time to go home and the rain was still pouring. Boss started looking for all the blankets; it seemed that the Ham-Hams would be forced away from their owners that night.

The athletic hamster was getting more and more hopeless. She tried to practice her rhythmic gymnastics to no avail. She was too concentrated on worrying about Hillary. The girl had been really stressed lately because she was trying so hard to train for the Olympics. She knew the Hillary really relied on Sandy and Noel. If Sandy went missing even for just a night, the young woman would be exhausted from the worrying and she really didn't want to take away this opportunity for her owner.

So she resorted to just sitting at the table glaring at the clock as if daring it to go further with the time. Maxwell was trying to read his latest book, but found he strangely couldn't focus. He knew why though and could sense the tension in the room. Everyone was worried about their owners' reaction. If they didn't go home soon…well, it would be best to try to be positive.

Seeing that Sandy also had nothing to do, Maxwell sat quietly next to her. She glanced at him and nodded a greeting. Maxwell could felt his heart drop at Sandy's expression. She knew everyone was feeling this way, but it seemed so much intense with her.

"You look…worried," he finished lamely. The intelligent hamster felt like doing a facepalm. Talk about stating the obvious.

Sandy tried to give a smile and said very softly, "Don't we all?"

"Yeah," Maxwell agreed, "Melissa said she wanted to read me her story when I was awake. She was so looking forward to it." He looked expectantly at her. She realized that he wanted her to say something of this nature as well.

"Hillary has Olympics training and…" she didn't need to finish and somehow knew Maxwell immediately understood. That's one thing she liked about the Ham-Ham, though she loved her friends, most of them would require more of an explanation and she just really didn't feel like talking about.

"You know, if you want, I have a book with me you might like," Maxwell said. Sandy looked at him, considering the option. Well…it would be nice to have something to do if she was to spend the night here.

"Sure," she said as she watched Maxwell beam at her. His happiness was contagious and it was very rare when other Ham-Hams wanted to try his books. He rushed off and returned with a book with a beautiful floral cover. Sandy had the feeling that it was a old book and was in mint condition.

"_Pride and Prejudice_ was written by Jane Austen. It's a very sweet romance story between two people that takes place during the Empire era. Different social classes and the fact that they seem to hate each other separate them, but they end up falling in love. A lot of girls like this story," Maxwell explained handing the delicate book over to her. Sandy felt fascinated already. She somehow felt she would really enjoy it already.

Maxwell smiled as she eagerly opened the page and begun reading. He was sure that now she would feel better. He couldn't stand it when she was sad for some reason.

Within just a few minutes of reading, Sandy had now familiarized herself with the setting and characters. She felt a special connection to Elizabeth. While she wasn't athletic as Sandy was, she was an independent spirit just like her. She seemed like a pioneer of that time. She just didn't want any man, she wanted true love and Sandy could identify with that, but it was probably easier now then back then.

What if Elizabeth was a hamster? Just like her? She imagined they would probably be very good friends. She yawned because she couldn't help it. She suddenly felt very sleepy, but tried to read more. Before, she read farther, she fell into a deep slumber with thoughts of the Bennet family and their estate floating around in her head.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Much else to say expect the name Melissa for Maxwell's owner comes from Amazing Ham-Ham Gang's subtitled Love Story episode. For those who don't know, Maxwell's owner is a little girl who likes to write stories and her parents own a book store.


End file.
